All in the name of healing
by KS1991
Summary: Starts from towards the end of season 2, Doccubus scenes throughout!
1. All in the name of healing

_**Chapter 1:**_

**ALL IN THE NAME OF HEALING**

_**This scene carries on from towards the end of season 2 **_

_**R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**_

''Leave her, she's no use to anyone like this.''

Said the leader of the Red caps, whistling as he walked out of the clubhouse smiling and grinning as if seriously beating down a woman was a good day at the office.

After the redcaps had claimed Vex back, for their own personal vendetta against the powerful Mesmer. Bo still didn't understand why they would go to such lengths to claim him. She hurt too much to care at the moment, she needed help.

_What could he have possibly done that bad for them to go psychotic at Bo's clubhouse? _She thought trying to replay the night's events over and over again coming up at a loss, she gives up guessing.

_Bo's beat up pretty bad and it even hurts her to think, but one thought that was crossing her mind like a hand strumming a guitar was Lauren. _

Bo was seriously injured after being battered, it was a long time since she was caught out and practically defenseless which came as quite a shock to her system, Her head was all bloody and grazed and she had shards of broken glass and splinters of wood caught In her wound on her stomach where she had been put clean through a wooden partition and landed on a few broken picture frames which were caught in the not so lucky friendly fire zone or rather the crack shack as Kenzi would call it, She ached like never before.

_These guys got me good she thought the sons of bitches. _

Bo was wandering around not really knowing what to do first, she was just thankful that Kenzi wasn't home at the time all this went down, as a succubus she can heal and Kenzi was a lot more fragile than even she cared to Imagine despite her quirky ways, Iconic sense of humor and fabulous dress sense all that wouldn't have saved her. She was dragging herself around the clubhouse looking for her phone to get In touch with the oh so Important Dr. Lauren Lewis, She knew what was going through her head at that time and all thoughts and ideas ended with the good doctor, Naked. Hot. And bothered. Bo found her phone underneath the kitchen counter top with a cracked screen from where the Red caps were just relentless in trashing up the place, it looked a mess but even Bo and her picky cleanliness skills were just to drained to even care what it looked like.

''Oh Shit! And now I can't ring Lauren I hope she's there not off on some _'secret ash mission or something'_, I hope Lauren doesn't mind me dropping by unannounced.'' She said out of breath and tired, these wounds were a little more serious than she initially thought, the gash on her stomach was pouring with blood a sight she never actually got used to seeing on herself, it was never a good look on the beyond attractive succubus, and her black sequined vest top was clinging to her aching body, she didn't know what to do first. Bo manages to make her way out of the clubhouse and drag her body into her yellow camaro which In fact was a certain health hazard well a death trap I think that's a better fitting. She started the engine and tried not to Inhale the Intoxicating fumes, she could really do without brain damage to add insult to injury.

'_This car is a piece of crap, but it gets me from A to B so I can't really knock it_.'

Before she knew it, she was at the compound and making her way up the stairs to the Doc's apartment. Bo felt weak and she knew what she needed, Hell If Lauren wasn't up for it she was just glad about the Injections Lauren prescribes which helps her healing process. She needed the pain to be gone; it was hurting her far too much that she cared to realize and was relieved to be at Laurens door.

Bo knocked faintly, by this time she has hardly any energy and is propping herself up against the doorframe. Hoping to god Lauren hurries up!

The door swung open and there she was, Bo even though she felt on deaths edge she was still amazed by the radiating beauty that was staring back at her with them hazelnut eyes.

''MY GOD BO, what happened? Quick let's get you inside...''

''Lauren, I.. ''

''BO... Come on let's get you on the couch I need to see the extent of the damage''

Lauren dragged Bo over to the couch and rested her up on it, she could see blood and a lot of It, Bo was mumbling words and her body tightening up due to the pain she was falling in and out of consciousness. Lauren peeled off her blood drenched vest top, she needed to see how bad it actually was, staring at her half naked body she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder across what she considered to be amazing... It took her breath away. She snapped back to reality.

_No time for dirty thoughts Lauren Bo needs you! Get your act together, hot sex tonight I think! God Lauren sort yourself out she shouts at herself inside her head._

She seen the extent of the damage and removed any contaminants from the open wound on Bo's stomach but the Gash was fairly deep and the blood flow wasn't slowing down.

''Bo can you hear me... I need you to feed off of me, I know you don't want to but you have to... you're in a really bad way Bo, so please just do It.''

'' I don't want to hurt you Lauren! What about the Injections? There has to be another way...''

'' There's not enough time Bo, you already have lost too much blood please, I TRUST YOU and I can't lose you now we have come so far.''

Hearing those words from Lauren, Her Lauren. She couldn't hold back she managed to prop herself up against the back of the couch and she launches straight at the mouth of the sensational blonde, when their lips clash it's like a power surge it erupts through both of their bodies, Lauren letting out a moan as Bo lifts her head backwards to absorb some chi only little intakes to make sure the doctor will still be fully functional by the end of their somewhat rampant session, which was about to take place everywhere In that apartment.

Lauren couldn't help but start to undress herself, they broke from their passionate and long overdue kiss, Bo's eyes vibrant blue glaring back at her with that almost devilish look in her eyes, that look alone could peel off Laurens clothes. Lauren knew what was about to happen, and she was aching for it...

Bo was absolutely dumbfounded by how amazing the lengthy blonde's chi tasted it was too intoxicating and she couldn't believe it was only now that she had tasted it, she couldn't believe what she was missing out on all this time... It made her mouth water at the thought of taking more, but she knew that Lauren was only human, and she couldn't let herself slip no matter how injured she was, Lauren was far too important to her and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she had accidentally killed off the good doctor!

''Doctor, you taste sensational''

'' Really... well I want to get your opinion after you have tasted the rest of me...'' Lauren beamed her eyes at Bo.

Bo let out a moan and picked the good doctor up and pushed her against the kitchen table, kissing her neck and swirling her tongue around her ear and nipping at it on the odd occasion, By doing this Lauren was so ready for the rest of the evening to unfold and Bo knew she was waiting for it, Bo grabbed the blondes pants and was tugging at the button and zipper, that eager to take them off she ripped them down popping off the button in the process..

''Oops, sorry Lo - I hope they weren't a favorite pair of your tight jean collection... '' She giggled.

'' Lo? And don't worry they can be replaced! Take off your pants...'' She commanded.

Bo liked where this was going, she liked when Lauren took control it made her crave her more. They moved from the kitchen walking backwards stumbling over everything tearing at each other's Items of clothing that they had remaining on their bodies, they made it to the stairs and they were both completely naked, Bo kissing Lauren all the way down tracing her tongue down Laurens perfectly toned stomach then coming back up her body nice and slow with open mouthed kisses, between her breasts and up to meet her face with the most mouth watering kiss she ever knew was possible, Bp picked Lauren up and carried her up the stairs, her wounds were practically healed and she was no longer feeling like her guts were going to fall out It was just sore, which soon she would be pain free.

''Bo make love to me. I need you so badly I have been waiting for you.''

'' I'm going to fuck you so hard; you're going to wish I was still injured... '' She said panting back to Lauren.

'' Promises.. Promises. '' Lauren giggled knowing full well that she was going to ache like hell the next morning.

Bo threw Lauren down on the bed, dropping to her knees and spreading her long legs apart for her to get full access into the deepest most sacred area of the leggy blonde, Lauren winced and shuddered under Bo's touch gliding her tongue down the Inside of her thighs, just waiting for the moment for Bo to pounce on her wet and tight Interior. Bo Slipped her fingers down and entered Lauren changing up the pace to fast and deep, Lauren was besides herself at this point she was so working her way from hot to smoldering on the aura scale!

Bo glanced up at the doc with the devil in her eyes; they turned fiery blue she could see how much Laurens aura had improved since actually getting to the bedroom it was a pulsating radiating light all around her, Laurens aura always intrigued Bo there was something different about it and to some extent she has always been keen to know why Lauren affects Bo the way she does, she's never experienced anything like it before. Bo still in between the doctor's legs, glaring up at her from her angle she could see everything Lauren had to offer and it made her mouth water, she leaned real close to her core maintaining eye contact and whispered against her wet center.

'' Game on.''

Lauren screamed and shuddered underneath Bo, shouting Bo's name as loud as she possibly could. Bo loved how it sounded when she heard Lauren scream her name, the satisfaction of hearing her enjoyment was the best feeling in the world. She would do anything for this woman, somewhere deep within herself whenever Bo was with her she felt complete and it dawned on her that she was absolutely head over heels in love with her, there was no doubt about it. The sight of Lauren on a bad day when she's all hectic and tired was enough to make her weak at the knees and she was damn well sure that Lauren wasn't going to have any more bad days.. Lauren made her feel complete and she wanted Lauren to feel that way when she was with her too.

'' One word. Epic.'' Lauren said out of breath and rolled her head over to Bo.

''Lauren, I Love You.'' Bo said quietly.

''Bo, you make me feel so different when I'm with you It's hard to explain you give me butterflies and make my heart race when you look at me, You make me a better person that I could ever hope to be, You make me feel free. '' She said in such a touching way it pulled at her heart strings.

'' Lauren, I'm so glad you feel that way. I could be in a room full of people and you're the one person I find myself looking for. You are amazing Dr. Lewis sometimes I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. I honestly do LOVE you. ''

Bo Is staring at her awaiting a response from the leggy blonde. A few minutes pass and nothing. Immediately thinking.

_Shit, well done Bo big bad ass succubus sounding like a complete and utter soppy idiot. Terrific. She shook her head with such stupidity. _

Lauren glanced up at Bo with tears streaming down her face it was the most heartwarming thing she had ever heard and she couldn't believe that Bo, Her Bo. Was saying these things that she had only dreamed of, she kind of knew how they both felt in a way but it was never said out loud until now... She reached up to her face cupped her face with her palm.. Bo was watching this all unfold not saying a word as she already had said far too much and felt stupid already. She leaned into the blondes touch and closed her eyes the warmth of her skin was enough to make a shiver run up her spine. Lauren watched Bo crumble under the effect of her mere touch. Pulling a smile through the tears she whispered to Bo;

''I love you more than you could possibly imagine, I loved you from the moment I set eyes upon you that very first time, In the examination room I glanced at your beautiful form and touched your skin.. My heart melted there and then, I'm yours and always will be Bo. So yeah I LOVE you too. Just so you know my sweet little succubus besides I waited for dramatic effect as Kenzi says.''

Bo could not believe what she just heard, It was like her birthday and Christmas all came at once, she smiled this massive teeth bearing smile and said;

''My my doctor you do have a way with words.'' she answered all chipper with an intense smile on her face.

Lauren lifted herself up and pulled herself onto of Bo locking lips all tender and soft running her finger across her jaw line and licking her top lip, It sends Bo wild and she knew It would get a reaction..Smiling to herself she rolled back over to get out of the bed, Bo was clutching at the sheets all wrapping them around her, Lauren oh so confidently walking nude over to the bathroom door.

''I'm getting in the bath, would you like to join me? I could really use a neck massage. Besides I have been the good doctor tonight. Taking care of my special patient, I think I should be getting some attention. '' She said with a cheeky grin, fluttering her hazelnut eyes at her Lover.

Bo gets up off of the bed and drops the sheet covering her amazing form, staring with her blue eyes at the nude blonde in the doorway... gliding over to her slipping her hands around her waist and tracing faint finger strokes along the bottom of her back. The touch sends shivers surging through Laurens nerves creating a tingling sensation, Bo smiling back at her as she can see the affect her touch has on Lauren...

''Well I hope all of your patients don't get this special treatment, because the thought of that makes me actually quite jealous Dr. Lewis, Is there any treatment you can recommend for my slight jealous fluctuations?''

''Ha-ha, Bo no one can compare to you, you're beautiful in every single way shape and form...believe me there's no competition''

''Good answer doctor very good answer.'' She grinned and grabbed the doctors hand and led her into the bathroom, for an almost certain round 2.

Bo led Lauren into the bathroom, Lauren put the plug in and turned on the hot water; Bo was looking at herself in the mirror brushing her hair back behind her ears glancing behind her reflection taking a few moments to take in the beautiful blonde leaning over the tub, she stood there in awe.

The bath was hot and full of bubbles, Bo jumped in first Lauren wasn't expecting her to be in there so quickly and was shocked she laughed to herself thinking about her Bo. Her bathtub. All the events that ended up with them being here at the present moment, she felt half happy and half deflated remembering what she witnessed Bo looking like all beat up. She glanced over to Bo and Bo could notice the change in her facial expression.

''What's up babe?.. Why you look all sad?.. Come over here' Bo held out her hand inviting her to come join her in the sweltering bath.

''It's just seeing you being all banged up Bo, you were lucky you got here in time or else .. or else you may not have been in my bed, or bath tonight. I worry about the things you get yourself into and I just want to keep you safe.''

''Babe, I'm all better now.. You made me better. And yes things I sometimes get myself into don't always go down well, but this is the life I lead and it doesn't come without danger. I'm just glad I made it to you. You saved me Lauren. ''

Lauren slowly lowered herself into the hot bath; Bo immediately pulled Lauren back into her wrapping her arms around her waist. Lauren leaned back and rested her head on Bo's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Taking in deep thoughts of what Bo had said to her a few moments back, she smiled as in relief. Bo could have ringed anyone to help her she could have gone to the Daal, but she came to her. And Lauren felt so internally happy and grateful that Bo would come to see her, she knew there was more in it than her just being a doctor.

''Thanks Bo, it means a lot that you would come to me I know it's probably because well.. I am a doctor.''

''No. Lauren it's not because of that.. I love you deeply. And I knew if I came here I would get breakfast in bed you know with all you exceptional doctor – patient skills.'' Bo whispered into her wet and silky ear. Knowing full well that Lauren would smile at her attempt to cheer her up.

''Bo, I love you.. with all your quirks and kinks'' She giggled washing her legs, Bo's hands came up to turn her head so they can meet in a heartfelt kiss. Bo removed her hands from around Laurens waist and she pulled them up both up to either side of the napes in her neck and slowly moved her hands in a deep circular motion freeing any tension in Laurens usually stress ridden neck. Lauren moans and moans at the sheer relief she's feeling.

'You're actually quite good at that you know. You're doing a terrific job. Keep up the good work!''Bo smiles at the compliments of appraisal she is receiving.

''Anything for you babes.''

After they finish up in the tub, they get themselves dressed making their way downstairs.

''Lo, could I use your phone to call Kenzi mines all smashed up. I need to tell her what has happened and to see where she is.''

''Of course, it's on the kitchen table.. Knock yourself out babe, I'll make us some food I'm famished and I'm sure you need some food to replenish yourself after the marathon last night.''

Bo smiled and giggled, she picked up Laurens phone and dialled Kenzi's number...

''Whats up Bodacious Bobo-licious?''

''Kenzi – something happened last night at the clubhouse, I was hurt but I'm okay now! I'll tell you more when you get here! Come to Laurens she's doing pancakes!''

''BOBO! I am on the way! Tell doctor. Hot pants to make extra for MEEEE!''

''See you in a little while Kenz!''

Bo hangs the phone, gliding over to Lauren giggling she wraps her arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck from behind breathing down heavily towards her collar bone giving her little pecks along her cheek and jaw line, while Lauren is preparing the food which she so craved for. Spinning her around so that there were face to face, not breaking eye contact.

''Babe, Kenzi is on her way and she's probably running by now! She wants extra portions''

''Ha-Ha that girl always amazes me with her appetite, I do not know where she stores it all!''

''Ha-Hah I know! –Thanks for last night. It was AMAZING.''

''Besides the near death experience it was the best night I have had in a long time all due to you, I am soooo grateful for that!'' Bo giggles, her eyes light up and just stare at her like her eyes were just peeling away her freshly picked clothes.

''How Grateful? ... I mean just HOW GRATEFUL'' Bo slides her hands between Laurens thighs getting the good doctor all hot and bothered. They kiss achingly like they hadn't been around each other for a few days, Only to be interrupted by the epic timing of Kenzi.

''Sup! Hot pants. Bobo. Where's these pancakes at then?!'' Pushing her way through the door and stomping into the kitchen.

''Jeez guys really around the food! Come on seriously. ''

''Nice to see you too Kenzi – despite your lack of interest in my wellbeing you know nearly dying and everything?! I'm glad your stomach is your main priority.. I love you too kenz!'' Bo said in a playful manner with a little bit of blunt trauma.

''Bo you're words they wound me, you know I love you and considering you look completely healed and a tad flustered which makes me believe you had a awesome night with the doc over here, I'm just glad you're healed and happy and all better!'' Kenzi wrapped her arms around Bo and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek!

''I'm glad you're okay Bobo'' she said softly. Bo smiled and hugged her back she was relieved that her best friend was here in one piece. And thankful that she wasn't there last night or things could have ended up ten times worse, Bo couldn't even contemplate what it would be like to lose Kenzi having had her in her life for so long now, it hurt her to think of what it would be like to live without her.

''PANCAKES'' Kenzi screamed like a kid having a field day with a chocolate fountain!

''Kenzi here's your PORTIONS'' giggled Lauren looking at Kenzi scoff the meals in front of her like she had never eaten before.

''Thanks! Doc! These are soooo friggin good!'' You could hardly make out the words she was saying, the food was just rolling around her mouth. The doc just nodded in amusement at the scene, Bo covered her face in total embarrassment of her best friend.

'_How could such a petite girl act like such an animal? It was amusing to watch her she was many things but never dull.'_

Bo sat down around the table with Lauren and Kenzi all eating there pancakes, she looked at Kenzi and starting telling her about what happened last night. She walked her through what happened step by step from what she could remember anyways. All she can remember was that they took Vex as Bo was in the middle of her version of an interrogation and the red caps crashed Bo's little party.

''It's gotta be the Morrigan, that bitch seriously needs a Kenzi Russian mafia style beat down!'' Even though Kenzi was human and didn't hold much against a powerful fae like the queen bitch of the dark side, it was Bo and she would do anything to protect her at all costs.

''Vex and the Morrigan don't get on at all it's such a dysfunctional friendship well if you call it a friendship, saying that Vex always seems to piss her off some way or another, which doesn't surprise me she would go to these lengths, it's probably sexual frustration '' Said Bo with a bit of a giggle imagining Vex and Evony like that was just too funny to comprehend, still trying to think of a reasonable solution to this problem. To some extent Bo envied Vex he is powerful and unpredictable, and he always seemed to get under the Evony's skin, which appealed to Bo because she was a bitch. A complete bitch and always rubs Bo up the wrong way.

''Kenzi, ring Trick and see if he's seen or heard anything, let him in on what's happened'' Bo was eager to find Vex, he's pivotal to the fore coming danger, the end of the fae world yada yada yada...


	2. Bad, really bad day

**Chapter 2: **

**Bad day, Really bad day.**

**R/N: Thanks guys for all of the encouraging comment's, this chapter is a long one! I hope you like at where I can go with this story after this chapter it open's many door's which is brilliant and I hope to keep it going for some time! Be sure to leave your reviews, I love the input and you give me Idea's for it to be better and better! By the way just a heads up Doccubus forever, and it kinda cements it in place on chapter 3! **

''Trick, Were all heading to the Daal, make sure momma's got some hooch! – We have something to tell you!'' Said Kenzi all hyped up about what has happened last night, today was just not a good day, and she was certain it was going to get worse.

''Okay, Kenzi none of the top shelf booze, your free bar tab is exclusive to the lower shelf 'hooch'... besides I'm intrigued about what this important information is that you're dying to tell me'' Inquisitively asked Trick.

Kenzi came off the phone, smiling like a Cheshire cat she span around to face Bo and Lauren who were at the time still devouring their pancakes, which was a certain energy boost after the long night they had, Kenzi let them finish off their breakfast before running around the table like a little child full of mischief screaming

''Hooch! Hooch! Come to momma'' she said all out of breath like she had just run a marathon. Bo was looking at her with full amazement, smiling at her with this massive grin. Lauren and Bo sat there giggling to themselves, after they finished up their breakfast Lauren washed up the plates. All three of them picked up their jackets and walked out of the apartment, hopping into the yellow camaro, bracing themselves for the fumes they were going to breathe in. A few minutes past and they arrived at the Daal, Trick was standing behind the bar wiping down the wooden surface in front of him glancing over to the group of rarities that graced them with their presence, he thinks this is the earliest he's seem them all roll in at once especially Kenzi who normally rolls off the couch at the clubhouse around midday to go back to sleep at two hours later, He giggled to himself smiling at the group as they seat themselves at the bar, Lauren sitting beside Bo resting her hand in Bo's lap stroking the inside of Bo's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze, Bo was quite surprised by the notion actually because Lauren is quite conservative in public, I think the events of last night was a turning point for her which Bo was happy about it was a nice surprise to see affection other than just being in the bedroom.

''Trick, I was attacked last night by the red caps and they took Vex'' Said Bo willingly opening up her mind to remember the events from the night before. Trick it's got to be the Morrigan, only she would have the balls to go die hard in my house!

''That bitch, she's seriously going to get what's coming to her! Knowing strangers have been rooting around the clubhouse I feel violated! I hope they didn't go rummaging through my underwear draw.'' Kenzi said with this distinctive vile look on her face. Bo just sat there laughing at her; like that problem is the worst she's ever had to deal with. Lauren asked Trick if he had seen Dyson, even though Lauren and Dyson didn't see eye to eye on many occasions she knew that his input would be dire to their situation. Being a cop on his day job helps a lot with many of their cases. They needed information on the whereabouts of Vex.

''I'll give him a call and tell him to come here'' Said trick grabbing the old 1940's dial phone. After Trick had rang Dyson he poured everyone except Kenzi a cold beer. Kenzi on the other hand took full advantage of her free bar tab while trick was on the phone to Dyson; she had already knocked back four shots of tequila, sitting there with a massive smile on her face.

''It feels like Christmas!'' she screamed in a high tone almost blasting Laurens ear drums. After a few minutes of sitting at the bar Bo and Lauren went over to take a seat at the rustic couch in the corner of the Daal. After they sit down and get comfortable Lauren leans her head back against the couch and closes her eyes for a few moments. Bo Leans over without disturbing the doctor and plants a mouth watering kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise Lauren leans forward pushing into the kiss. Bo broke the kiss and smiled at her they were practically face to face, Bo whispered.

''You are so beautiful doctor. And that kiss was... well it makes me want to take you home and ravish you!'' Lauren was sat there in complete awe of the beautiful woman sitting there in front of her with them big beautiful chocolate eyes. Bo's eyes just makes her whole world melt away, she remembers the night before and has a constant smile on her face. They kiss again and it's just so supercharged with passion. At that moment Dyson and Hale walks into the bar locking his eyes immediately on the two star crossed lovers. His face a drop bearing in mind his love still hasn't returned to his big but lonesome heart, but the sight of the two lovers was sickening to him because he knows that Bo was once his. Like a selfish child who doesn't want to share his toys at the playground he turns his head in disgust and walks over to Trick and Kenzi who are at the bar drowning their sorrows, well Kenzi sure is Trick just keeps the hooch flowing.

''Trick what was all the fuss about on the phone? I just had to drop a witness for a case I'm in the middle of!'' Dyson was obviously rattled at the sight of Bo and Lauren and was taking it out on everyone else.

''Hey D-man! What's with all the hostility?'' Kenzi chirped up from her half empty beer glass. Hale glides around Dyson and butted in before he could open his mouth.

''Hey little momma how's it hanging?'' Hale with all the banter never ceases to amaze Kenzi.

''Sup dude where you been all my life? Major shit is going down and I need a drinking partner, so saddle up cowboy and get ready for a rodeo!''

''Oh hey Kenzi what's all this trouble I've missed?'' said Dyson all inquisitive.

She glanced over to the succubus on the couch and pointed with her glass and looked at Trick. ''I'll let Bo fill you in on the deet's it's all too much for me to process at the moment!'' He makes his way over to the lovers; they really just didn't know he was there. They were too wrapped up in themselves and each other to even notice he was standing there.

''Ladies, don't you think you should leave that in the bedroom... you're putting people off their beer's!'' He said abruptly, Bo looked at him with a glare and Lauren looked embarrassed to be in the situation, you could cut the air surrounding the three of them with a knife.

''Now I have your attention would you please like to let me in on what the hell's going on here? I just dropped a case for this'' Dyson said with a harsh tone.

''First off, what' with all the attitude? And if you must know... Last night I nearly died, so yeah thanks for the consideration!'' Bo answered back in the same tone but with a almost evil glare.

''You nearly died? How?'' Dyson's tone dropped from harsh to warmly sensitive all within a matter of milliseconds.

''Well if you must know, I was attacked by a group of red caps... They took Vex and I need to find him, I can bet my bottom dollar that it was that bitch the Morrigan!'' Bo was getting heated replaying the night's events again and again it was a subject that was wearing really thin really fast. Lauren leaned over and put her hand on Bo's back to calm her down, feeling her breathing slowing down she got up to walk towards the bar, Bo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a quick peck on the cheek. As Lauren walks away to let Bo and Dyson talk things through she makes her way over to Trick.

''Trick, I'm worried Bo is on a suicide mission against the dark fae... she can't just storm in there it will practically start a war and besides Dyson and hale can't go in there with her... she's so stubborn it scares me sometimes.'' Trick looked at Bo and glanced back to Lauren, he put his hand on top of hers.

''Lauren, We won't let anything happen to her... She won't do anything stupid. She may be stubborn but she isn't stupid enough to walk straight into hell and declare war with the devil.'' Trick was sincere with what he was saying and to some extent she took comfort in the wise mans words and settled down.

After Bo explained details to Dyson he seemed to have calmed down and he turned and kneeled down beside Bo and put his hand on her knee...

''Bo, We will get whoever did this and they will all be held accountable. I'm going to make some phone calls see if we can get a location on Vex.'' Dyson reassured her, His hand still holding dearly onto her knee, she glanced at his hand on her knee and glanced at Lauren, Lauren had seen the interaction and was looking at Bo with her hazelnut eyes, deep down hoping that she wouldn't leave her for him. She turned around obviously hurt.

''Dyson, Look me and Lauren are...'' Bo eased into the conversation. Removing his hand off of her knee. Dyson cut her off.

''Bo, I have to go we will speak soon'' Dyson stood back up and shouted hale to go with him. Hale was drinking with Kenzi at the bar, removing himself from the bar stool he gave Kenzi a punch in the arm and a quick hug.

''Drink safe lil momma!'' Hale smirked at Kenzi. Kenzi just saluted to him as he walked off with Dyson. Bo walked up behind Lauren as she was sitting on the bar stool, and put her arms around her waist... Knowing that what Lauren had seen with her and Dyson, she knew that it was hurtful but it didn't mean anything to Bo at all. Lauren glanced at her leaning backwards against Bo's chest, putting her hands on top of Bo's which were laced around her waist.

''Looks like we're playing the waiting game now, we have to wait for information from Dyson about Vex's location'' Said Trick pouring out some more shots for Kenzi to neck down.

''Babe, can I have a word in private please?'' Said Bo almost in a whisper down Laurens neck. Pulling Lauren off of the bar stool and taking her into Tricks study down below, She closed the door behind them.

''Oh Bo-bolicious keep the noise down in there cuz' I know you're going to get your freak on, I don't need a hangover just yet!'' Mocked Kenzi shaking her head as she watched them walk off hand in hand.

''What's a matter Bo? Are you okay?'' Pushing down the feeling of her hurt she immediately snapped back into doctor mode. Trying to hide her feelings about Dyson but Bo can see straight through the whole doctor cover up.

''Lauren I know what you saw with Dyson, believe me there is nothing in it at all I do not have any feelings for him in that way anymore it was a long time ago, I think he thinks there is but there really isn't and I will sit down and talk to him about that... I'm with you Lauren, only you and I love you.'' Bo eased her hands around Laurens hips and pulled her in for a tight embrace, kissing her neck making Laurens legs turn to jelly.

''Bo... I know there unfinished business with you and Dyson anyone can see that. I just want you to know that I don't want to share you with anyone, you're mine. All mine. And I know that makes me sound selfish but being with you I want to be selfish, I haven't had the best life Bo, I have given and given everything for everyone without ever taking anything in return, But since you came into my life I want to be selfish with you. I want you all to myself.'' Laurens declaration of love was prominent and it made Bo blush, a succubus feeling all hot and flustered, it was quite a sight. Bo felt all warm inside due to being officially claimed 'hers', Bo wanted Lauren so badly Laurens aura was glowing so bright, Bo was just taken back by the sight of her girlfriend looking absolutely stunning and she pulled casual sexy off very well.

''Lauren You make me feel like no one has ever done before, not even Dyson has made me feel like this I want to be with you every single moment of everyday, there is so much about you that draws me in every time and there's always something new that amazes me.'' Bo carried on kissing down her neck, pulling off her jacket.

''Bo... what are you doing? ... Were in Tricks study. He will go ballistic!'' Lauren was fully aware of what Bo was trying to accomplish trying to brush off the adamant succubus; she was in a losing battle against her legs, her heart, and her head. Giving in to the Brunettes advances, she cupped Bo's face with both of her hands resting just below her ears, leaning into a ferocious kiss.

''Thought you didn't want this doctor?'' Bo panted against her lips. Lauren Smiled at her and whispered back

''I'm not always the good doctor, I have a bad side too you know'' She giggled. Bo's eyes lit up blazing blue.

'_Now this is what I'm talking about... I like this version of Lauren.' She thought smiling from ear to ear._

Bo pushed her on to the couch in Tricks study tearing at her clothes, Lauren laying there looking up at her with hungry eyes she leaned forward and pulled at Bo's trousers pulling them down pulling her onto the couch, pushing her back so she could get full access to the amazing brunettes toned body, Kissing her all the way down her breasts, stomach and over her hip bones, down gliding past her wet centre not touching it.. kissing her way up and down her thigh, making her way back up to centre Bo moaned and was shuddering underneath the blondes soft kisses she was in ecstasy, Building up to it Bo was moving her hips in sync with the kisses throwing her back with desire. The good doctor entered her, with her fingers moving in perfect unison to her lovers hips; Bo couldn't help but let out a loud moan! Lauren glanced up at her happy with the way she was pleasing her... She removed her fingers and traced them up her toned stomach and placed her hand around her throat holding her head still while she traced the hand which had been inside her, up her stomach between her breasts, and placed them on Bo's chin as an invitation to see how good she tasted.

Bo took them in her mouth and sucked Laurens fingers while Lauren was kissing her neck nibbling at her ear lobes making her lover shiver with anticipation... Bo came. Then it was reverse roles for a good hour and a half making the doctor feel so high full of ecstasy... Gliding her hands over Laurens chest cupping her breasts and kissing between them like she had never seen them before. Looking at her with her burning blue eyes she thrusts her fingers inside the good doctor making her squirm, feeling her tighten up against her fingers the doctor let out a loud moan, and then came onto Bo's fingers... Pulling them out of her lover she looked at Lauren with a devilish grin on her face, Lauren was watching Bo's every movement and was surprised when Bo's placed her wet fingers inside her mouth... sucking them. Smiling.

''My my doctor. That was incredible. Seriously that was good shit.'' She giggled still high off of the ecstasy from the sex drunk hour.

''Well I appreciate your opinion of how tasteful I am I was waiting to hear it, and I'm so glad you liked it.'' The doctor said all chirpy pulling the ever energetic succubus to her lips and giving her a tender kiss tasting herself on her lips, biting her lip savouring the taste. They quickly re arrange their clothes and open the door to the bar, Kenzi was passed out on the bar and trick was cleaning around her. Glancing over at the lovers as they left his study.

''I hope there isn't anything out of place in there girls! You know I like to be organised'' he muttered to himself, the bar was closed and it was just the four of them locked in.

''Don't worry Trick its all tidy in there, I won't tell you what happened in there because you probably won't be able to look at it in the same light again!'' She laughed at him, and Lauren was smiling slightly embarrassed looking at her leather boots.

''URGHHH... My head feels like it's been hit by a freight train, then rolled over by a bus followed by a dump truck! BOOOOOO! My special sucker face friend how was it Bow chica wow wow?'' she said with a beyond massive smile, rolling off the bar top and standing up despite her legs were like jelly so she slouched on a bar stool.

''My god Kenzi! Awkward much?!'' Bo looked at Kenzi shaking her head in utter embarrassment of her best friend.

Lauren sat down at the bar, pouring herself a drink of whisky. Bo stood behind her resting her hands on her shoulders rubbing her neck in nice and soft circular motions.

''Dyson phoned earlier he found Vex Hale and Dyson are doing surveillance at where the Morrigan is Keeping him, The glass factory on the waterfront in a abandoned warehouse. I was going to knock but from the sounds coming out of that room, I thought it was best to leave it a while besides Kenzi said I would have a death sentence if I disturbed you and I like my life. So I waited for you to grace us with your presence!'' Trick said cheekily with a sly smile as he carried on wiping over the bar.

The phone rang at the Daal; Hale was on the other end asking to speak to Bo. Bo picked up the phone and put it on loudspeaker, everyone tuned in to the tense phone call.

''Dyson? Where are you so me and Kenzi can come meet you if you're going in you need more bodies, Evony doesn't play fair.''

''Bo, were at the glass factory... from what we can see there's not much activity a few sentry's guarding the place nothing that we can't handle. We can't actually see inside so we don't know what we're facing.'' Lauren jumped up and started walking towards the door.

''Where you off to hot pants?'' Kenzi looked at her with a confused look on her face.

''I'm no use here; I'm more use at the lab in case anything goes wrong... Oh and Bo be careful! I do not want a repeat of last night! well not the after party that was... Incredible.'' Lauren had this glow about her when she mentioned the rampant night they had shared. Bo looked at her with this soft glare like she was remembering the events all at once. Bo ran over to her and gives her a peck on the cheek.

''Babe, I'll be fine; you're on my speed dial doctor if anything happens you will be the first to know, I love you.''

Lauren smiled ''I love you too just be careful.'' She continued to walk through the door glancing back at her beautiful girlfriend. She was gone. Back to the lab working on her petri dishes. At least Bo knew she was safe there.

Kenzi knocked back her shot which she just poured herself as she was bracing herself for some epic battle to take place. I don't think even she knows how many she has drunk. Bo pulls her out of the Daal, and they jump into the camaro hitting the road to the glass factory. Bo hated this place always gave her the creeps, a few minutes pass and they arrive at the clubhouse to gear up, after about half an hour later they make their way to the glass factory and when they get there they pull up behind Dyson's car, and jump inside to organise a plan..

''Right guys lets kick some dark faedar's asses. That's my game plan I guess we all get on board'' Kenzi looked at hale who was watching her through the rear view mirror smiling at the spirited human.

''D –Man, get your head in the game here, we need you cranked to eleven if we're going to get out alive, cuz we all know Morrigan's a bitch.'' Kenzi warned Dyson after being worried about his outburst at the bar earlier. ''Kenzi, I'm fine... don't worry about me, after all I'm not human. 'Your words hurt me wolf man. '

''Ahhhh, Wounded.'' Kenzi jokes mainly to hide fear, Bo on the other hand can see right through her best friend like cling film. Bo reassures her that she will protect her and she isn't a liability she has her own powers, mainly courage and loyalty were her most admiral points. Which Bo admires greatly. They gear themselves up to start the assault. Key objective – free Vex.

They start their assault knocking out a few of the sentries guarding the main door, Kenzi and Bo go through the side door and Dyson and hale walk through the main door hoping that splitting up would give them an advantage not knowing what they were facing in there. They work their way through the warehouse clearing room to room, they finally join up killing a few guards which was inevitable mainly Dyson's doing.

'_Dudes a friggin wolf – thank god he's on our side' Kenzi thought smiling with satisfaction._

''The boiler room is the last place they had to search. They make their way over to big steel door; Dyson wolfs out and prises open the huge door. They force their way into the room taking out the guards inside. Vex is sitting in a executioners chair in the centre of the room, gagged and strapped down like a psychotic patient refusing treatment. Shaking and fighting the bindings on his wrist and chest. He somehow looks happy and relieved to see the people he once hated standing before him, his saviours.

''Well Well Well... If it isn't the succubitch and her clan, what a surprise? I wasn't expecting you so soon, Looks like you have come to claim Vex back, well that isn't going to go down very well is it?..'' Evony stood there laughing at their attempt to save Vex as if she had it all planned.

''Well Evony we shouldn't keep meeting like this, People may start to talk.'' Bo answered her back, Vex was laughing behind his gag... Kenzi started to move closer to vex very slowly while Bo had Evony short sighted and entertained. Dyson was growling at the leader of the dark, his eyes glowing yellow as if he was ready to rip her head off and shove it right up her ass!.

''Oh calm down Dog you're not going to die just yet.'' Evony chirped up. She started to make her way forward to the group, this was a mistake she was on neutral ground, she didn't have any leverage and Bo liked this advantage.

''Why the glass factory Evony? Neutral ground and all? Why claim Vex off me and nearly leave me for dead, sending your goons to do your job?'' Bo asked unaware of the reaction she was going to receive.

''Be a darling, and un-gag Vex I believe he has something to tell you!'' she said all quirky slightly happy about what was going to happen. Kenzi removes the gag from his mouth and starts to fumble at the locks with her lock pick.

''Bo, I can explain all of this it's just a big misunderstanding... '' Vex almost pleading, Bo didn't like where this was going. And for some reason she had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and she didn't like surprises.

''What Vex, What did you do?'' Bo looked at him with disappointment and worry.

_**Meanwhile back at the compound in Laurens apartment... **_

Lauren was lying in a bloody mess, on the floor down between the couches in the living room. There was so much blood, she was out cold with her cell phone in her hand with Bo's number pressed in but she didn't have enough energy to press the call button and then she blacked out, she had numerous head injuries and a black eye, swollen jaw, collapsed lung. A fractured wrist. Whoever had been in there had totally smashed up the place searching for something... something valuable. And they left the good doctor for dead.

_**Back at the glass factory...**_

''Bo, when I was at the doctor's apartment the other day for a check up, I had a briefcase it contained something which is very pucker in there... which I had stole from the Morrigan, she sent the red caps after you thinking I had kept it at the clubhouse, But now they have already been to the docs... I fear the worst; she's human after all... I don't have anything against the doc I just thought it would be safer there, Light fae territory but it looks like this complete and utter nutter has no boundaries!''

''Lauren... No. No... '' Bo whimpered, if anything has happened to her Vex you and this fucking bitch will pay.

''Bo... I'm so sorry. Get me out of here and I will help you... take down this bitch once and for all.'' Kenzi in shock was overwhelmed by the information she couldn't believe it. She snapped back to reality... rushing to get the cuff's off Vex's wrist she manages to untie him. Seeing what was about to happen the Morrigan tried to slip away, Hale used his siren whistle and stopped her dead in her tracks, by this time Dyson had her pinned to the wall. Growling at her. She was scared, she was outnumberened and saying she was shitting a brick was a understatement.

Bo felt sick; she felt something was wrong from the minute they walked into the damn place. Lauren. Her Lauren. She started to hyperventilate, at one point she thought she was getting asthma. She turned around and started running for the exit.

''Kenzi, come on... we need to get to Lauren, NOW.'' Bo shouted she was panicking and Kenzi was worried.

Dyson, Hale and Vex were having a field day... By the time Vex had finished with the Morrigan she was unconscious on the ground. The Morrigan was there on her own free will, this mess was personal the dark elders didn't know what she did in her spare time apart from be a massive bitch. She had no business being there on neutral ground doing incomprehensive missions.

Bo and Kenzi made their way to Laurens fast. Really fast. Kenzi was holding on to dear life, if she was actually going to die she rather it be by the intoxicating fumes than in a fiery ball of wreckage. Bo only had one thing on her mind. Lauren. They pulled up to the compound, the security guard at the gate was dead and Bo feared the worse, she raced to the apartment door which was wide open and she scanned the room for Lauren the place was a complete mess there was everything everywhere. And then she seen her shoes hanging out from behind the couch...

''Oh No Baby... No No No... Please be okay.'' she ran over to her and rolled her over Bo was shocked at her face; it actually looked like it wasn't Lauren, until she noticed the cell phone with Bo's name on the screen. It hit home. This was HER Lauren, look what they had done to her. There was so much blood she sat there crying praying to god she would wake up...

''Baby... it's me, I'm so sorry I wasn't here... Please come back to me. Please I love you and I can't lose you, fight baby fight. Breaking down into a sob, crying so hard she didn't even notice that Lauren was moving.

''Don't cry baby... '' Lauren barely could speak but she wanted Bo to stop crying... she never liked when Bo cried. It kind of broke her heart a little bit every time. Cupping her face and wiping away the tears, Bo shuddered at the touch of Lauren sending shivers down her spine, she was shocked that she was awake... well barely she was sure she hadn't made it back in time to save her.

''Babe... Stay with me, the ambulance is on its way.'' Bo urged Lauren to stay awake cradling her in her arms on the floor kissing her on the top of the head.

''No... No ambulance get me to the Daal, I can heal there.'' Trick has medicine just get me there.

Kenzi was on the phone to the ambulance, and Trick, and Dyson letting them know what had happened.

''Kenzi, call off the ambulance! Get Dyson here now! We need to get to the Daal!'' Bo was panicking and all Kenzi could think about was stupid jokes to take off the tension. It really wasn't the time for that shit. Like there's a time and a place for it and it definitely wasn't now. Dyson and Hale came crashing through the door making their way over to Lauren slowly picking her up from Bo's arms, she was reluctant to let go of her in case something happened. They get her into to the back of the camaro and Bo races to the Daal, followed by Dyson and Hale. A few minutes pass and the screech up outside, the camaro door flying open and Bo and Kenzi help to carry in the wounded good doctor. Dyson and Hale pull up beside them getting out of the car they rush to open the bar doors for Bo and Kenzi. Lying her flat on the couch in Trick's study, Trick came shuffling in through the door.

''What happened? Bo? Kenzi?'' Trick asked worryingly looking at the condition the good doctor was in, he couldn't believe it.

''Lauren was attacked, we think by the redcaps sent by the Morrigan.. They were searching for something at her apartment and Lauren was in the wrong place at wrong time.'' Bo sobbing looking at Trick like she was ready to fall apart. Trick was scanning through all of his books, and his potions trying to find something that would heal her.

''She's hardly breathing Trick, I think she has a collapsed lung! and when she is breathing, she's out of breath '' Bo shouted at Trick.

''Bo you are going to need to cut a small hole in her chest, through the ribcage and relieve the pressure on her lung...'' Guiding her through the steps as if it was that easy. He pulled open his draw full of instruments, He pulled out a sharp blade and asked Kenzi to get a straw from the bar.

''Trick I can't hurt her any more, she will die! There has to be another way?'' Bo panicked knowing full well she had to do this.

Kenzi give Bo the straw and Trick give her the blade, she didn't know where to start she ripped open the blonde's shirt exposing her chest, Bo started to cry... Hearing her cry was like an alarm clock for Lauren she woke up, Her main concern was Bo. Why was she crying?. Not fully with it yet still in shock I think. Bo looked down at her with her big brown eyes only to be met by hazelnut ones.

''Babe, I have to hurt you now, but it will be only for a second.. Or else you will die.'' Barely getting her words out through sobbing so hard.

''It's okay, I know what you have to do. I will help you.'' Lauren came fully too and out of breath. Aware of what was going to happen. She guided Bo's hand over her chest and placed the blade onto her skin, pushing down on Bo's hand to do the damage the incision is made and Bo quickly puts in the straw to open up her airways. Lauren instantly finding relief her chest expands and she gasps for air. Bo pants in relief that she did it, she saved her Lauren. Trick let out a sigh and continued looking for his medicine vile which would save her.

Kenzi crouched down beside the doc stroking her hair. Trick found some kind of an antidote, it was maroon in colour in a jar the shape of a heart, he rushed over to her and tilted her head up making sure she didn't choke and slowly dropped the liquid into her throat.

''What's that Trick? Will it help her?'' Bo was hoping that his answer would be the best thing she would have heard all day.

''Philter of the healer, this is the only potion I have that heals and also speed up her healing process, she's not fae but it should work'' Trick cautiously put her head back down.

''SHOULD WORK?'' Bo was shocked because there was no guarantee that it would actually work.

''I'm not leaving her, Trick I'm not leaving her alone again.'' Bo looked down at Lauren who was looking back at her barely able to speak and stay awake having open bar surgery exhausted lauren to the point of where she couldn't keep her eyes open but before she fell asleep she grabbed Bo's hand and gripped it tight , Bo kisses her ever so gently making sure she didn't hurt her, Lauren forcing a little smile through the pain on her face. She was asleep.

''Everyone clear the room, me and Bo are going to need to evaluate the damage to make sure there is nothing to hinder the healing process.'' Trick glared at the remainder of the gang which were huddled into the study.

Making their way out of the study and shutting the door behind them. ''Anyone up for a shot? It's been a hell of a day.'' Kenzi hopped on to the bar stool and grabbed the Jack Daniels from behind the bar pouring it into three shot glasses, inviting the other two to have a drink with her. The grab a bar stool either side of her and neck the shot down, sitting there all quiet for a few minutes even Kenzi hadn't said a word and that was a long hold over for her. They could hear moans and groans coming out of the study. The doc was obviously in tremendous pain, the three of them powerless was quite a depressing sight.

Bo and Trick carefully bandaged her up and wiped her cuts and grazed clean with surgical spirit to stop any infection setting in, as much as it hurt Bo to hurt Lauren considering the pain she was in, She couldn't lose her. It broke Bo's heart seeing her this way she was completely motionless.

''I knew today was going to be a BAD DAY. I JUST KNEW IT. SHIT.'' Kenzi yelped almost feeling sorry for herself. Dyson and Hale turn their heads to look at her with a look of disappointment. Yes today was a bad day and it resulted in nearly another war.


End file.
